Gone Too Far
by warblerslushie
Summary: Blaine decides to go to the extreme when it comes to his new fad diet. Doing the coconut water cleanse and constantly jogging until he hallucinates finally catches up with him one day and reveals quite the shock that may just explain the events leading up to this whole ordeal. Tested AU. MPREG. Based on a prompt from blangstpromptoftheday.


Gone Too Far

**Disclaimer: I'm not RIB, so I don't own Glee or any of the characters. If I did, I'd be rich and probably not writing fanfiction! This fic is an MPREG fic obviously. Yay! Oh, and this is based on a prompt from blangstpromptoftheday (on tumblr - check them out! This one is #781!) Anyway, I own nothing!**

* * *

_One gulp, two gulps, three gulps. _

_Done._

Blaine grimaced as he finished off the rest of his coconut cleanse drink, scowling as the bitter taste of barely mixed garlic and hot sauce burnt his throat on the way down. One would think he'd be used to the taste already, having been on the cleanse for a few weeks now, but he always seemed to gag over the strange taste, no matter how fast he drank it or how well he tried to stir it up. Coughing, he patted his chest as the burn settled a little lower and then he put his cup into the sink, turning to head out the door into the hall so he could complete his usual _jog 'til you hallucinate _part of the cleanse. He was almost out the door when someone else entered his line of sight. Mercedes raised an eyebrow at him as she stepped by him with a bag full of groceries, her eyes running down the length of his body.

"You going running again?"

"Yep. Gotta get the run in while this stuff is still coursing through my veins."

"Does it even work?"

Glancing down at his stomach (hidden beneath a long sleeved sweatshirt), he frowned, shaking his head as he looked back up at his friend. "I don't know. I've been doing this for, like, three weeks and I'm not seeing a change - at least not in my stomach. Not sure what's going on there."

"Well, I hope you start seeing whatever changes you're looking for, though I don't think you need to lose a pound. You're skinny enough as is!"

"Thanks Mercedes." He leaned in and kissed her cheek, grinning when her nose scrunched up due to the strange smell of his breath (the concoction he drank always made him smell like he'd eaten a plate of buffalo wings and washed it down with coconut water.) "See you in an hour or so!"

"Be careful out there. It's starting to drizzle!"

"Okay. I will. Thanks!" With a parting wave, Blaine took off out the door and down the street, his phone bouncing against his leg from its place in his pants pocket. His earphones were in, the sound of Katy Perry's bubbly voice filling his ears as his feet pounded the pavement on a trail he ran daily. Mercedes was right when she said it was getting gross out; the sidewalks were damp from earlier rains, the wind was a little chilly from a passing cold front, and the air reeked of rancid, wet garbage from where a dozen or so trash bags were sitting on the curb waiting to be picked up. Holding his breath through that stretch of road, Blaine ran a little faster, pushing through a strange twinge he felt in his back as he booked it down the road.

For over a half hour, he ran to his heart's content, his entire body burning with exertion as he rounded the corner and dodged other pedestrians who seemed to not be in any sort of hurry. The sky opened up again, more rain pouring down on him, so Blaine took his earbuds out and stuffed them into his pants to protect them and his phone, now running without music as he let his thoughts run wild. He thought about Kurt and their relationship; he thought about his classes at NYADA and the way a few of his classmates had been treating him lately. Ever since he and Kurt had their public falling out during combat class a few weeks ago, a few of the guys in his courses had been ruthless in their pursuit to make him feel like shit. Yeah, he ignored their comments, telling himself that it was _him_ Kurt came home to every night (despite their separate living arrangements), but sometimes their comments got under his skin and stayed there.

Much like they were at that very moment.

All it took was a comment about his weight to set him off and after class, Blaine couldn't get out of the building fast enough to get home and start his jogging routine. As soon as he stepped in the apartment, he rushed off to change into his workout gear, then running to the kitchen to mix up his drink before he went out the door and into the rain. Like every other day, he was running on pure adrenaline, running to get the poisonous words out of his system, to make him feel better. However, despite his grand efforts, the rude comments never really went away. He felt them on his skin as Kurt undressed him, heard them in his mind while he was in the shower washing off. They were everywhere and as he ran through the now pouring rain, he pushed himself to go a little faster, ignoring the little tickle in his mind that was screaming at him to slow down, that he should _jog_ not run.

Of course, as he continued to push himself harder, the world around him grew a little more dark. The _run until you hallucinate _thing had really kicked into gear over the last week alone; he felt himself feeling more and more dizzy each day, like maybe he was pushing himself a little _too_ hard. But then the memories of the last few weeks (and the feeling of _weight_ dragging him down) made him brush off those weird feelings, bursting forward to run harder, _faster_. Exhaling hard, he rounded another corner, his feet squishing in his shoes as he splashed in puddles and soaked his lower legs. Everything felt weird now; his body was _hot_, boiling even, but small parts of him felt ice cold. His lungs were throbbing. His fingers and toes felt numb, his face felt the same, and his stomach felt _terrible_, like if he stopped running, he was going to throw up everything.

Slowing, he decelerated into a jog, each pound of his foot on the sidewalk feeling like he was being hit with a mallet, like he was a timpani drum vibrating with each hit. He inhaled, lungs burning with the air as he felt his entire being _slow_. His vision blurred, the world before him darkening more than it was before, everything meshing together in one big blob in front of his eyes. "What?" He breathed, slowing down even more until his jog was barely even a _walk_. Reaching his hands out in front of him, he stumbled over to an alleyway, vision still compromised as his body fell forward and hit the ground _hard_. The momentum of him falling forward knocked the air clear out of him and he cried out, curling up in a ball as _pain_ bloomed up his side. He was sure he broke something in his arm, having reached out to try and steady his fall, but other than that, something else felt terribly wrong.

Tears brimmed in his eyes and he, still blind with delusion, reached into his pants pocket, slippery wet fingers struggling to hold onto his phone as he fought to dial Kurt's number. Kurt would come get him. Kurt would make sure everything was okay. Kurt would-

Another wave of pain crackled through his body, from the top of his head to the tips of his toes and he screamed from the ache, growing dizzier by the second until he finally succumbed to the awful feeling in his body and blacked out on the cold, hard ground.

::::::::::

"Mercedes? You saw Blaine today, didn't you?"

Kurt pulled the loft door shut and looked over at his friend, asking her the same question again when she didn't answer him the first time. She glanced up, pushing Sam away from her for a second before she nodded. "Yeah. He was getting ready to go jogging before I left. He said he'd be gone about an hour then I guess he was gonna meet us over here. He didn't really say."

"Well, it's been over an hour since _you_ guys got here, so he should've been here by now."

The rest of the group knew what Kurt was thinking; it hadn't been that long since he'd been in the hospital from being beat up and if _Blaine_ was late - Blaine who was always so punctual and precise about being where he needed to be - then something _had_ to be wrong, especially if he didn't call. Artie rolled over to Kurt, his phone already out and dialing Blaine's number before another word could be spoken. He was in the midst of waiting for the phone to ring when Kurt's phone started to go off, an unknown number flashing onscreen as the group silenced quickly.

"Hello?"

Within seconds, Kurt's world felt like it came crashing down on him. Blaine was in the hospital and it was _bad_.

::::::::::

He really didn't see something like this happening so soon. There were evenings that he had nightmares about Blaine being in the hospital, hulled up in a hospital bed like he had been, except Blaine was beaten within inches of his life and Kurt wasn't able to get to him in his dreams. He'd wake up breathless, body ice cold with fear, and then he'd lay in his bed all alone, curled up around his boyfriend pillow as he wondered if his fiance was actually safe in his own apartment across the city.

However, despite the nightmares, he _never _imagined _this_.

According to the doctors, Blaine pushed himself into extreme exhaustion and, surprisingly enough, dehydration. He came in with low blood sugar, low blood pressure, and a broken wrist, not to mention the most surprising news of all - he was _four months pregnant_.

That had been a shocker from the get. As soon as the words left the attending physician's mouth, Kurt felt like he was going to faint. His friends were dead silent behind him, all of them shocked as well and when Kurt left them to go to Blaine's hospital room, he felt like he was walking in a thick, dense fog. The doctor before him just kept talking, telling him about the risks of Blaine's exercising and master cleanse on the growing fetus and by the time they got to Blaine's room, Kurt was ready to climb into bed with his fiance and hold him tight. He had _no_ idea that Blaine was pushing himself _that_ hard. His fiance acted like he went jogging, did the cleanse here and there, and that was that. Instead, Kurt was just now finding out that Blaine did this every single day, maybe even multiple times a day just because he wasn't happy with his body. Mercedes and Sam fessed up that their friend was always running around the apartment, trying to be fit and healthy because he still wasn't comfortable with his body - or at least that's what he told Sam.

Meanwhile, Kurt was in the dark about all of this and while he was angry that Blaine didn't say a word to him about it all, he also felt at fault because he should've known his fiance's issues wouldn't have disappeared that fast.

Sighing, Kurt sunk down in his chair and ran his fingers along Blaine's knuckles, looking over at the man's other hand that was all wrapped up in a cast. Blaine was fast asleep, monitors hooked up all over him to keep an eye on his (and the baby's) vitals, and Kurt couldn't wait until he woke up so he could scold him and kiss him all the same.

Hours later, when Blaine finally did start to stir and his soft grunts and groans shook Kurt from his own nap, he stood up and leaned down over his fiance's bed, brushing his fingers through Blaine's messy hair. "Honey? Blaine? Sweetheart, it's me. Open your eyes for me." Exhausted golden brown eyes barely opened, small slits tiredly blinking open and closed as Blaine tried to get used to the light in the room. Sensing his lover's dilemma, Kurt turned the lights off, leaning closer to press a few kisses to the fingers of the hand he held. "Hey there." Blaine immediately started to panic, his eyes popping open as he frantically looked around the room. When he opened his mouth to speak, Kurt was surprised to hear nothing but a few scratchy tones and squeaks slip from Blaine's lips instead of words. "Oh honey-"

"Wha- h'pend?"

"You're in the hospital. You took a nasty spill jogging earlier; you overworked yourself." All plans of calmly explaining what happened went straight out the window as soon as Kurt started talking, "You overworked yourself and were almost gravely injured! What if you would've fallen into the street, Blaine? What if you would've passed out in front of a car as you were crossing the road? You pushed yourself too far and you almost got badly hurt - and worst of all, you put our baby's life in danger!"

"B'by?"

Kurt froze, mouth dropping open slightly as he realized he just spilled the news _just like that_. "I- _Blaine_, yes. A baby. You're pregnant."

"I-"

"Four months along. I can't believe we didn't know. You've been complaining about your belly weight for so long and I thought it was just the cronuts and all that other junk you've been eating lately, but it's not. It's our baby. Blaine-"

The bed ridden man coughed, doing his best to clear his sore throat. "I'm pregnant?"

"Yes."

"Is... is the baby okay? Oh... Kurt-"

"Right now they're monitoring you both. They're worried about the severe dehydration you have. When I got here they were pumping you full of fluids because you were so weak. They mentioned making sure that you aren't suffering from some... other stuff that I forgot the names of, but so far your vitals are good. And the baby's too. God, Blaine-" He swallowed, looking over at the monitor that was just for their growing child. "I could've lost you both."

"I... I'm _so _sorry." Blaine closed his eyes, exhaling shakily when Kurt rested his forehead against his own. "I didn't know- what if-"

"No more _what ifs_. Right now you're _both_ safe and that's all that matters." Kissing Blaine's temple, Kurt let his other hand rest on the small swell of stomach hidden beneath the blanket that was stretched over Blaine's legs and abdomen. "You scared me to death, you know? But I'm so, _so_ glad you're okay."

"Me too."

"When you get out of here, you're moving back into the loft with me, okay?"

"Kurt-"

"No _ifs, ands, or buts_. I can't have you living away from me when you're carrying my child, especially not when I can't keep an eye on you because you're somewhere else." Kurt's fingers scratched at Blaine's belly, relaxing to rest flat against the roundness that they once thought was random weight gain. Now knowing that their child had been growing there this whole time made the last few weeks (_months_ even) make a little more sense. The mood swings, the constant eating, the clingy nature - they were all pregnancy related. Smiling, Kurt kissed his fiance slowly, pressing another quick one against Blaine's lips before he pulled back. "No more extreme dieting, okay? I should've nipped that in the bud from the get go."

"Not your fault."

"If we're gonna do this, we'll do it right. We'll eat healthy and if you're craving something, maybe you can have it in moderation? Though I'd really prefer if you just ate what you want because this poor baby's already had to deal with almost a month of coconut water-lemon-garlic-hot sauce cocktails and I bet she's sick of it."

"So we're really gonna do this?" Blaine asked, letting his hand cover his fiance's as they both touched his belly. It felt strange to know that he was carrying a child, _their_ child, but now knowing that the baby might be okay after all the stupid stuff he did meant the world to him.

"We're doing this... if that's what you want?"

"I do. I do want this."

"Good. Because I want it too."

It would be hard. They were still very young, trying to navigate their relationship when it came to living together, but they were going to try to make it work. After what happened with Blaine's crash diet, he needed to be on bed rest for a lot of the pregnancy. There were health scares, fears over what could've happened based on the day Blaine fainted from taking it too far, but when their son was born at a healthy eight pounds, four ounces five months later, none of that mattered anymore. As long as everyone was safe, sound, and healthy, that's what meant the most, and Blaine, laying in his hospital bed watching his fiance hold their son, vowed that he'd never, _ever_ take anything as far as he did that day that he almost lost their precious little one.

* * *

**A/N: I can't remember which one of you prompted this to me (I need to go back and look because I know it was someone on here who messaged me about filling this prompt), but I hope you liked it. Let me know what you thought! Thanks!**


End file.
